


Lost Cause

by TheIronMechanic



Series: Pepperony, Pepperony and more Pepperony [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends Tony and Rhodey, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Pepper's Freckles, Young Tony Stark, alternative universe, young Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronMechanic/pseuds/TheIronMechanic
Summary: James was just trying to enjoy lunch with his best friend, but Tony's attention is far away from him. What's going on behind him that is so import-? Oh, now he gets it. Poor Tony, he's got it bad.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: Pepperony, Pepperony and more Pepperony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716382
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> So here you have my first story on this site, hope you enjoy it. English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

James is more than used to Tony not even looking at him when he talks, but today has been too much. He was the one who invited him to lunch and he’s not even paying him attention. He loves him as his brother, but man, he can’t deal with this right now.

“So that’s why I killed him, because he got on my nerves.” He says, trying to get at least a reaction out of him. “That’s probably what I’m going to do with you if you keep this up.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s great.” Tony says completely uninterested in him, looking straight past him. What is happening behind him that is _so_ interesting? Or is he looking at the door? Longing for the moment to get out of here? 10 years knowing this idiot and he still can’t decipher him. Way to go Rhodes.

“Tones” The man in question doesn’t answer, just takes another fry from his plate, eating it slowly. “Tones!” As he hits the table, not only is Tony’s attention completely on him, but so is everyone else’s.

“Wow Rhodey, man. What’s wrong with you? You just spilled the water all over my plate.” As Tony begins to try and salvage as many fries as possible, James is grabbing the table as hard as his hands stand it, his knuckles beginning to turn white.

“What’s wrong with me? Tony _you_ invited me here because, and I quote ‘I can’t stand being in this house alone for another minute’. I come convinced that we are going to have a great lunch catching up because I haven’t seen my best friend in 4 months and here I am, being _completely ignored_ by the same guy who begged me to come.” Now _that_ gets him to look at him, but still no word comes out of his mouth. “Come on man, what is it? What’s _so_ interesting that you can’t even look at me?”

Turning around slowly, James finally sees what is taking all of Tony’s attention. He doesn’t even need to ask what or who it is, he knows his friend too well after all. There, just on the table behind them sits a young woman, probably their age, alone. Her ginger hair is the first thing he sees, along with the most freckles he’s ever seen in someone’s face.

“Oh, _now_ I get it.” He says the moment he looks at Tony. “Go on then, I’m not stopping you. Go ask her out or something.”

“What - No - I don’t know what -“ Still looking directly into his eyes, Tony can’t do anything but ramble. “I’m here -I’m here talking to you” he says snorting a little. “You’ve got my full attention platypus, go on.”

“Oh no, we are _not_ doing that” Tony just looks at him with his characteristic puppy eyes, those that he puts when he tries to make him believe that he has no idea what he is talking about. As long as he’s known him, he’s done that at least 5 times a week, normally after he borrowed one of his sweaters when they were still in college. “You are going to go there, talk to her and _then_ you are coming here and paying your full attention on me.” Tony opens his mouth, trying to say something. “No, let me finish. You go there and talk to her, because I know that your are not going to listen to me until you do it.”

“Come on sourpatch, I swear I’m giving you my full attention from now on. _Nothing_ is going to distract me.” James, far from believing his best friend, just looks at him, watching his smile fade away slowly. He continues glaring at him until something pops up in his head.

“No way. _No way. No way!_ Tony Stark is afraid of going to talk to a girl”

“No! What are you talking about? Me? Scared?” He snorts “That’s never happened and it’s never going to hap-“ Seeing as his best friend is _still_ glaring at him, he stops his useless convincing. “Okay! I’m nervous okay?! But just look at her. She’s beautiful! Just look at that hair. And those freckles? Oh my God, those freckles. Have you seen how many she has? I’ve been counting and I’ve counted at least 30, and I’m still not don-“ He stops abruptly, realizing all that he has just said.

“Oh lord, you’ve got it _bad_.” He watches as Tony puts his head in his hands, running them through his hair, exasperated. James just laughs.

“It’s not funny! I don’t know why I’m even like this. This has never happened to me before! She’s just a girl, right?” He looks at his friend, waiting for reassurance. When the only thing he finds in his face is a smirk, he puts back his head in his hands. “Just a girl with the most beautiful face I’ve ever seen.” After a moment of silence, Tony sits straight. “I’ve really got it bad, don’t I?” James just smiles even bigger.

“Just don’t overthink it. You’ve done this a million times, and how many have rejected you?”

“None?”

“That’s right, none. You are Tony Stark man, and that charming personality is your defining trait, put it to use.” He smiles softly at his best friend/little brother. “Just don’t overdo it. You just might scare her off.” At Tony’s huff he just laughs.

“You were doing great with your little speech until you just ruined it. How am I going to do it without overdoing it? Everything I do I overdo it!”

“Just be yourself, Tones. Don’t overthink it” Seeing as he doesn’t move, he tries again. “I swear, just go over there or I’m pushing you into a hole.”

“Wha- Okay, first of all. _Rude_. Second of all, _fine_. And last of all, I’m not going because your little speech encouraged me to do it, I’m going because I want to.” Trying to look sure of himself, Tony puts his napkin on the table and stands up.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Tones”

As Tony starts walking slowly to the girl’s table, James turns around, trying not to look suspicious. Tony, standing in front of the stranger, coughs slightly, trying to get her attention.

“Can I help you?” Says the stranger as she diverts her eyes from her book to Tony, waiting expectantly.

“Uhm, hi.” Awkwardly, his best friend scratches the back of his neck. ‘Bad sign’ James thinks, ‘he’s more nervous than I thought’. “Myfriendjustwantstoknowifyouaresingle” The girl just looks at him, her eyes fully open, not knowing what the stranger just said. Rhodes on his part, just facepalms. “I said,”he clears his throat “that my friend just wants to know if you are single.” The girl looks between Tony and James, smiling slightly.

“I am, yeah. Would your friend like to go out for coffee sometime?” Tony, as red as a tomato and sweating his ass off, just stares completely shocked. After a few seconds, he looks at him, pleading with his eyes. Exasperated, James just sights.

“He’s the friend.” He says, pointing at Tony. “He’s the one that wants to go out with you.” The girl, smiling even more, looks at Tony.

“Is that right?”

“Uhmm. Ye - Yeah, that’s uhm, that’s me.” He laughs softly. Poor guy.

“My name’s Virginia, but everyone just calls me Pepper.” She holds out her hand, waiting for Tony to shake it. “It’s just a stupid nickname because of-“

“Your freckles” He finishes her sentence, completely embarrassed while letting go of her hand.

“Yeah” Pepper laughs “My freckles. I hate them, but those are my friends for you.”

“They are beautiful.” He says softly, not looking directly into her eyes. She blushes.

“You think so?” He just nods, this time paying his full attention to her.

“I know so.” They fall into complete silence, just looking at each other,. James still watching them, sights once more. He pretends to clear his throat, trying to get Tony’s attention. Once he does, he just glares at him, trying to tell him to do it already. “So, uhm, yeah. Would you like to go out with me? I’m uh, I’m Tony by the way.”

“I would love to go out with you Tony.” 

Smiling, James turns around and continues to eat his lunch while Tony sits in front of Pepper. Does it bother him that Tony doesn’t come back to his seat and continue to talk to him? Nope, not at all. He knew he was a lost cause the moment he laid eyes on her, but how’s he going to be mad when his friend is smiling like that? His stories can wait for another moment.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from this prompt from @iwasthatoddfangirl on tumblr.
> 
> Person C: Go over there or I’m pushing you into a hole.
> 
> Person A: Rude! But fine.
> 
> *walks over to Person B*
> 
> Person A: My friend wants to know if you’re single.
> 
> Person B: *looking at A* I am, though. Would your friend like to go out for coffee sometime?
> 
> Person C: *yelling* A’s the friend. A wants to go out with you.


End file.
